Rendőrségi rádió San Andreas
A Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Rendőrségi rádiója. Fordítás alatt. *'Policeman: '''We got a 10-70 in Doherty. Don't worry too much about it. '''Policewoman: '''Reports of a serious incident in Market. *'Policeman: We got a 10-37 in Verona Beach. We're gonna need an ambulance. 'Policeman #2: '''There's a 10-75 somewhere near Easter Bay Airport. 10-75. *'Policeman: 'There's a series of 10-21s in northern Red County. Can I get a squad car out there? *'Policewoman: 'We got a 10-57 in Ganton. '''Policeman: '''We got a domestic dispute in west King's. *'Policeman: 'Reports coming in of a serious 10-87 in Rockshore East. Repeat: 10-87 in Rockshore East. *'Policewoman: 'Report of serious gang activities in Jefferson. '''Policeman: ' East Los Santos is in trouble! *'Policewoman: '''There's a 10-53 in El Corona. '''Policewoman #2: '''We got reports of serious gang activity in Jefferson. *'Policeman: 'We got problems in East Beach. '''Policeman #2: '''There's a 10-19 in The Emerald Isle. *'Policewoman: 'We got some kind of incident in Blueberry involving a washing machine. *'Policewoman: 'We got a 10-25 in Leafy Hollow. Policeman: We got a 10-72 in Vinewood; some kind of drug overdose. *'Policeman: 'We got some kind of problem in Leafy Hollow; a 10-18 or something. '''Policeman #2: '''There's a 10-75 somewhere in Ganton. 10-75. *'Policeman: 'We got a 10-70 in Pershing Square. Don't worry too much about it. *'Policeman: 'We got a 10-47 in Juniper Hill. '''Policeman #2: '''We got some sort of incident in Missionary Hill. 10-45 in progress. *'Policeman: 'We got a 10-43 in Esplanade East. '''Policeman #2: '''We got some sort of problem in the Bayside Tunnel. *'Policeman: 'There's been a 10-15 in Bayside. '''Policewoman: '''I need an ambulance to King's right now. *'Policewoman: 'We got a 10-45 in Downtown San Fierro. '''Policewoman #2: '''We got some kind of 10-18 in Temple. *'Policeman: 'I'm fucking dying out here! Gimme some help already!! '''Policewoman: '''Ah, shut up with your moaning! *'Policeman: 'We got a hysterical old woman in Las Brujas. She said she's a witch or something. *'Policewoman: 'We got some kind of problem in Leafy Hollow; a 10-18 or something. *'Policeman: 'We need a squad car and an ambulance over to Palomino Creek, right now. Now! '''Policewoman: '''Relax, asshole. People die every day. '''Policewoman: '''Well, fuck you! *'Policewoman: 'There's a 10-75 somewhere near Easter Bay Airport. 10-75. Repeat: 10-75. *'Policeman: 'We got a 10-37 in El Castillo del Diablo. Looks serious. *'Policeman: 'There's a 10-53 in East Beach. Gonna need an ambulance as well. '''Policewoman: '''There's a 10-45 in Dillimore. *'Policeman: 'We got reports of a 10-81. That's a 10-81. *'Policewoman: 'I'm gonna need five cars to Market, right now. '''Policeman: '''We got a 10-88 in west Whetstone. Real serious. *'Policeman: 'Reports are coming in of a 10-45 near the Bayside Tunnel. *'Police Control: '10-21 near Fallen Tree. '''Policeman: '''Copy, Control, I'm on it. *'Police Control: 'There's a 10-91 in progress in Chinatown, San Fierro Chinatown. '''Policeman: '''Which Chinatown? '''Police Control: 'Chinatown in San Fierro, you chump! *'Policewoman: '''We got a real problem - domestic disputes in west King's. *'Police Control: 'We're getting in reports of reckless mountain biking on Mount Chiliad. Repeat: people are having fun! Stop it at once! '''Policeman: '''Copy, Control. Going in. *'Police Control: 'There's a report of a 10-37 in Los Flores. Gonna need a fire truck and an ambulance. '''Policeman: '''Copy, Control, we're on it. *'Police Control: 'There's a 10-37 near the Mulholland Intersection. This looks serious-- '''Policeman: '''How would you know, Control, huh? You sit behind a desk all day, acting like a big man! '''Police Control: '''Fuck you! '''Policeman: '''Fuck you too! *'Police Control: '10-21 near Easter Bay Airport. Policeman: Copy Control, I'm on it. *'Policeman: 'We got a 10-53 in Paradiso. We need a fire truck. *'Police Control: 'There's a 10-24 in Doherty, involving a lot of drugs. '''Policeman: '''Copy, Control, I'm all over it. '''Police Control: '''Not you! You're just out of rehab! *'Policeman: 'We got a 10-72 in Mulholland. Send an ambulance. *'Policeman: 'We got problems in Easter Basin; reports of a 10-73 and a 10-05, right now. *'Policewoman: 'We got a 10-57 in Bone County. *'Policeman: 'We got a 10-71 in the Hunter Quarry area. Is anyone nearby? Zavargás A zavargások alatt külön üzenetek hallhatóak, melyek a káosszal kapcsolatosak. *'Policeman: 'We got a 10-45 in Missionary Hill!! '''Policeman #2: '''We got problems in East Beach!!! *'Policeman: '''Get me a fire truck down here right now! '''Woman: ''(screams) Aaaaaggh!! '''Policeman: '''We got a 10-91 in Marina, right now! *'Policeman: East Los Santos is in trouble!! *'Policeman: '''It's fucking insanity out here! Get me an ambulance out here right now!! *'Woman: ''(screeches uncontrollably) WAH-HA-HAAH!!!! '''Policeman: '''Reports of a dead body just found in Santa Flora. *'Policeman: It's fucking insanity out here!! Get me a fire truck down here right now!!! *'Policeman: '''We got a riot in progress all over Los Santos! *'Policeman: 'We got a riot in progress all over Los Santos!! Ganton is burning! *'Policeman: ''(a sudden explosion is heard) I'm gonna need an ambulance out here!! *'Policewoman: 10-57, 10-57, 10-57 in Ganton! *'''Policeman: '''We got a 10-82 all over San Fierro! '''Woman: ''(shrieks) Aaaagggh!! '''Policewoman: '''We got some serious gang activity in San Fierro. *'Policeman: (explosion) ''We got a riot in progress all over Los Santos!! *'Policeman: 'We got some serious problems in Santa Flora... ''(a police siren dies out and then explosion) *'Policeman: '''We got serious problems in Angel Pine! 10-18! Send an ambulance! *'Policeman: ''(several explosions occured) I need a fucking fire truck!! Get me a fire truck down here ''right now!! *'Policeman: '''We got some serious shit going down in Blueberry! '''Woman: '(shrieks) ''Aaaaaggghh!! *'Policeman: Komoly bandatevékenység Gantonban... *'Policeman: '''Komoly bandatevékenység [Los Santos|Jeffersonban... *'Policeman: 'There's a 10-73 in progress in Prickle Pine!! Sounds pretty nasty! *'Policeman: 'Egész Los Santosban zavargások vannak!! ''(robbanás) *'''Policeman: ''(robbanás) [Ganton lángokban áll!! ''(üvegcsörömpölés) Forrás http://www.grandtheftwiki.com/Scanner_Dialogue#San_Andreas_Police_Department Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:Rendőrségi rádiók